


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by Jentropic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentropic/pseuds/Jentropic
Summary: Shouyou thinks his roommate is quite possibly the most annoying person he's ever met.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. Also my first kagehina fic. I'm super tipsy right now lol but if anyone stumbles across this I hope you enjoy. I'll probably regret this in the morning, happy reading 😄

Shouyou is speechless. Here he is, face to face with probably the biggest dick he has ever seen in his twenty years of life and it just so happens to be attached to the most (attractive, cutest) infuriating person he knows.

Kageyama, his roommate is quite frankly, a huge grump. Never wanted to go to parties or bars or even bowling and he wore a frown on his face majority of the time. He never even tried interacting with Shouyou with anything that was not an argument or competition on a regular basis so imagine Shouyou's surprise in his position at the moment.

You see, despite Kageyama's less than warm personality, he was undeniably hot. So hot Shouyou couldn't even look at him drinking a glass of fucking _water_. The way his Adams apple bobbed just did things to him and he really couldn't help the way he felt.

He hadn't wanted to act on those feelings but at some point the little things Kageyama did just became to much. Sometimes they weren't even inheritantly sexual! He could just be standing in the kitchen making toast and Shouyou would see the way his back muscles shifted whenever he moves and go weak in the knees.

Fast-forward to the present, his desires had gotten the best of him on this fatefylul Saturday afternoon and he acted on impulse. Kageyama had just gotten out of the shower, all dripping and towel hanging dangerously low on his hips; Shouyou's throat was dry and his tongue became heavy. Next thing he knew he was kissing his aggravating roommate and Kageyama actually went along with it, undressing him and allowing Shouyou to get on his knees in front of him.

Shouyou had never given a blow job before, had never done anything sexual with another person as a matter of fact so he was a bit intimidated by the sight before him. Kageyama was not small whatsoever and he was left wondering how he would be able to take him without gagging (oh God what if he tries to hard and throws up?) .

"Y-you don't have to do this if you're not comfortable you know." Kageyama was looking down at him, cheeks flush, mouth slightly agape and his member was red, swollen, just aching to be touched. Beneath the layers of arousal was worry though and Shouyou was pleasantly surprised, says words that would hopefully put Kageyama's mind at ease. "If I didn't want this I would've told you already Kageyama. I've actually fantasized about this for an... Undisclosed amount of time ."

Although he delivered the words relatively smoothly, Shouyou could feel his cheeks burning. He steeled his nerves and held Kageyama's cock, giving a tentative lick to the tip. Then he flattens his tongue at the base and licks up, swallowing the head and Kageyama let's out the most _delicious_ moan he ever heard.

Motivated by the response, Shouyou keeps going deeper and deeper till he's sure he can't take any more of him. He sucks and sucks, working the rest of the length that he couldn't take with his hands.

He feels a hand thread through his hair and pull. Shouyou _whines_ , it's quite possibly one of the best feelings he's felt ever. The vibration from his voice has Kageyama pulling on his hair more forcefully. "Ahh fuck Hina- Hinata s-stop!" He pulls off with a loud pop and looks at Kageyama questioningly.

"If you continue I'll come and.....I was wondering if you'd let me fuck you... " Kageyama said breathlessly. Shouyou's brain short circuited it seems. Truthfully, he's thought about this more times than he could count....this moment where he would be able to feel Kageyama connected to him in the closest way possible

"I-I uhm... Well I'm not very experienced but.. I've been thinking about it a lot for a while now so... We can do it." Shouyou looks up at Kageyama from his spot on the floor with nervous yet anticipating eyes.

"Same here... I've never been with someone as intimately as this before." Shouyou is surprised by his response to say the least because surely someone as attractive as he is would have people falling at his feet. However, he feels a certain satisfaction in knowing he would be Kageyama's first and so he stands and kisses him with everything he has.

His lips are so soft, softer than they looked and Shouyou nips and licks at every crevice he can reach. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of his intoxicating taste.

Kageyama reciprocated just as eagerly as they made their way to Shouyou's bed where he laid him down. He reached out to his bedside table drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. Doesn't matter that he's a virgin, it always helps to be prepared.

"What about condoms?" Kageyama asks.

"Well I'm clean, even though I've never had sex I still do check ups at the doctors just to be safe." Shouyou replies, blush still raging on his face.

"Me too." Kageyama responds. "I'm gonna prep you okay?" Shouyou hears the care seep through Kageyama's words and he's taken aback a bit. Nonetheless, he spreads his legs as Kageyama settles between them and coats his fingers in lube.

Then there's a finger sliding up towards his entrance and Shouyou gasps . Its a weird and foreign feeling but it feels _so good_ at the same time and he wants more. Slowly, Kageyama inches his finger inside of him. It feels a little strange but not bad, so Shouyou encourages him to keep going.

Kageyama moves so gently and Shouyou wonders if he really hasn't done this before because his finger is knuckle deep and he curls it and Shouyou feels a spark inside of him

"o-oh my God do that again!"

Kageyama twists his finger in the exact same spot and Shouyou can't get enough. "ah-you sure you haven't done this before?" He pants. "I've done my research." Kageyama smirks and if that isn't the hottest thing he's seen then he doesn't know what is. Soon he's grinding down and begging for more of Kageyama's long fingers because he's big and he needs to be able to take him.

Kageyama keeps going, painfully slowly adding one, two more fingers. "God- hurry up Kageyama I'm ready-" "Don't be a dumbass, this is our first time and I don't wanna hurt you." Kageyama is being so gentle and although Shouyou sees the clear logic of being careful, he's ready to throw all caution to the wind because he loves Kageyama and he wants to feel him-

Wait.

Shouyou pauses for a monent because where the fuck did that come from, but his thoughts are interupted when Kageyama's fingers get just a little deeper and he's begging for more again. The sensation of his fingers disappears and Shouyou has had enough.

"Kageyama I swear to God if you don't fuck me right now ill-" he doesn't even get to finish his sentence before he feels the head of Kageyama's dick pressing against his hole and when did he even put lube on?

Kageyama pushes the head past his rim as gently as possible and it burns a bit but it's not enough and Shouyou can't take it. He wraps his legs around Kageyama and pulls, immediately having the air knocked out of him.

"Hinata what the fuck-ah-are you dumb?? Why did you do that!" Shouyou almost regrets it because it _burns_ and he can feel tears prick at his eyes but he's no quitter. He breathes and breathes before he tells Kageyama to move again.

"You were taking a little too long, I just wanted to speed up the process" He chokes out.

"Dumbass" Kageyama whispers, all fondly with a bit if worry and Shouyou's heart speeds up just a little. Soon, Kageyama is fully sheathed in him and he feels so full, gives the okay for him to move because he doesn't want that feeling to end. He starts slow at first, running his hands anywhere he could reach on Shouyou's body. The stretch is intense but he finds that he loves it. "You-ha-can go f-faster Kageyama, I promise I'll tell you if it hurts"

Kageyama complies and speeds up, but is still somewhat gentle and he hits that sweet, overwhelming spot again.

"Ah-fuck Kageyama,right there! Go faster please _please_ -" That seems to do it as the raven haired male let's out a rough grunt and his thrusts become stronger but still calculated, judging by how much much he hits the bundle of nerves almost head on every time.

Shouyou clings tight to Kageyama, pulling him impossibly closer. His nails scrape over the smooth skin of broad shoulders and _oh_. Kageyama is kissing his neck now, sucking and biting the skin, no doubt leaving the mother of all bruises on the red head's neck but he doesn't care cause he would proudly show it off. Shouyou's vision gets blurry and his mind goes blank for moments at a time because the pleasure is so intense and because it's Kageyama he's having this moment with and fuck, if he says he doesn't want more times like this it'd be a blatant lie.

"Fuck Hinata you feel so good, so warm oh God-" Kageyama thrusts mercilessly inside him and Shouyou's breath escapes him every time. He's reduced to a babbling mess of _ahhs_ and _pleases_ and Kageyama's deep moans, although far and inbetween, goes straight to his groin.

He feels pressure pooling in the pit of his stomach and it's almost too much. He's sweating and shaking and feels like he might forget his own name it's so overwhelming.

"Ah-Tobio! I-im-" Shouyou comes with a flurry of moans, Kageyama's given name still on the tip of his tongue.

"Shouyou-mmm fuck" Kageyama tenses and climaxes shortly after but Shouyou barely registers it because he's coming down from the best orgasm he's ever had and his body feels like pure jello. It's absolute bliss.

He can still feel Kageyama pulsing inside him as he comes to. Kageyama gently slides out of him and Shouyou kinda wishes he'd stay inside him... Just a little longer.

He feels Kageyama collapse next to him, his laboured breaths echo in their room and suddenly there's an arm around his torso, pulling him into a firm yet comfortable chest.

"Kageyama... We have to clean up" he says. Kageyama sighs with his words "Later, let's just lay here for a while." Shouyou isn't having it. He's read about all kinds of infections one could get if they don't clean up after sex and he's not in the mood to deal with that.

"If we don't we could get UTIs, or what if I get pregnant-"

"That's literally impossible." Kageyama deadpans

"Well still it's better to be safe than sorry! We can cuddle all we want after this, Let's just take care of ourselves first." Kageyama huffs and reluctantly let's him go and they walk to the shared bathroom together.

"Ouch... " Shouyou mumbles under his breath. His ass feels pretty sore. Maybe he should have been more patient...

"Are you hurt?" Kageyama asks, nothing but concern in his voice. "I'm a bit sore but nothing I can't handle!"

Despite his reassurance, Kageyama cleans him up and carries him back to the bed no matter how much he protested that _he's fine_ and _he can walk on his own_. Kageyama did not want to hear it. Still, Shouyou was pleasantly surprised by this side of Kageyama and he feels a little guilty for assuming that grumpy, mean and hot was all there was to him.. As they laid down, Shouyou rests his head on Kageyama's chest, soothed by the beat of his heart. He suddenly remembers.

"Hey, you called me Shouyou.... How come?" He knows he called Kageyama by his first name also and he recalls thinking of the L word and Kageyama in the same sentence. He's hoping that Kageyama had miraculously lost his hearing when he said it, however he didn't have much luck.

"Well.... You also called me by my given name so was it really so strange for me to do the same? " Kageyama meant to sound all confident he's sure but Shouyou can hear the slight embarrassment in his voice and he somehow doesn't feel as shy anymore.

"I like you Tobio.....a lot" He says, bravely even though he can feel the heat rise to his cheeks and neck. He tried to ignore the nagging thoughts that insinuated he liked Kageyama in ways other than sexual but his attempt was futile.

Now, as he gave all of himself he couldn't deny it anymore. That was risky but he waits for a response and tries to keep his breathing steady (he ends up holding his breath)

"I...... Like you too Shouyou.... I have for a long time now." Shouyou felt the butterflies in his stomach turn into fucking _dragons_ and he can't fight the smile nor the heat that graces his face again.

"Let's talk about feelings tomorrow though. Right now, sleep." Kageyama says, the low rumble of his voice soothing Shouyou's raging heart and soon enough he drifted into sleep. Dreaming of blue eyes, smooth porcelain skin and the feeling of being loved, warm and safe.


End file.
